List of American truck manufacturers
This is a list of American truck manufacturers. A * Advance-Rumely * AEERSA (fire trucks) * Alden Sampson * AlenaAlena Steam Car * AM General * American (1911-1913) * American Austin (1929-1934) * American Bantam (1935-1941) * American Coleman * American LaFranceAmerican LaFrance website (fire trucks) * American Motor TruckAce * American Steam (1922 to 1924)American Steamer * Aultman (1901) * AutocarAutocar website * Available B * Bantam (1936-1941) * Barley * Bering Truck * Bessemer (1911-circa 1929) * Bethlehem Truck Company * Biederman (1920-1955) * Binghamton Electric Truck Company (1920) * Brockway Motor Company * Brodesser (1909-1911) * Brown * Bryan Steam Motors (1918-1923) * Buick C * Caterpillar * Chase (1907–1919) * Chevrolet * Chrysler * ColetColet website * Corbitt * Crane Carrier * Crown D * Desberon (1901-1904) * Dempster * DeSoto * Diamond REO (1967-) * Diamond T (1911-1966) * Divco * Dodge E * Elk (1913-1914) * E-One * Euclid F * Fageol Motors (1916-38; later Peterbilt) * Fargo * Federal * Fisher * Ford * Freeman * Freightliner * FWD G * Garford * Garwood * Gersix (1915-1922) * General Vehicle (or G.V.) * GMC (1912-present) * Gotfredson * Grabowsky (1908-1913) * Graham-Paige H * Hart-Kraft (1907-1913) * Hatfield (1910-1911)Distinct from Hatfield and Hatfield. Kimes, p.652. * Hebb (before 1926)Clymer, p.207. * Heil * Hendrickson * Hino (different models for USA) * Hug Company * Hummer I * Indiana * International Harvester * International Power Company (1899-1902)In Providence, Rhode Island. Kimes, p.737. J * Jeep K * Kaiser * Kaiser-Frazer * Kelland Electric * Kenworth * Kentucky Wagon Works (1914-1923)Kimes & Clark, p.437-8. * Kissel (1910-1930) * Kleiber L * Lange Motor Truck (1911-1931) * Lincoln * Luedinghaus (1920-1933) M * Maccar (1914-1935) * Mack * Marion (company) (garbage trucks) * Marmon * Marmon-Herrington (1931-1964) * McNeilus Truck Manufacturing Company * Mogul (before 1926)Clymer, p.208. * Mercury N * Navistar International Corporation O * Oldsmobile * Old Hickory (1914-1923) * Oneida Motor Truck * Oshkosh Truck (1918-) (Wisconsin Duplex 1917-18) * Ottawa (Truck)Ottawa Truck website truck - in the UK]] P * Packard (1904-1923) * Pak-Mor (garbage trucks, San Antonio) * Palmer-Moore (1911-1917) * Peterbilt (1939-present) * PiercePierce Manufacturing website (1955-) (distinct from Pierce-Arrow) * Pierce-Arrow (1911-circa 1934) * Piggins Practical (1911-1916) * Plymouth (1935-1941) * Pontiac * Poss (1911-1912)Automobile, p.432. Q R * Rapid (1902–1909) predecessor to GMC Truck * REO (1908-1967) (maker of the REO Speed Wagon pickups and fire trucks) * Republic (1913-1929) (later partnered with American LaFrance) * Rush (1915-1918)Automobile, p.434. S * Sanford-Herbert * G.A. Schact Motor Truck Company (1910-1938) (fire trucks) * SPA * Sterling * Stoddard (1911) * Studebaker (1905-1910 {electric}, 1913-1918, 1927-1964) T * Terex Corporation * Tiffin (1913-1923) U V * Van-L (1912) * Van Dyke (1910-1912) * V.E. (or V.E.C.) Electric (1901–1906)[ * Velie (1911-1929)Vance, Bill. "Velie was quality over quantity", in Saskatoon Star-Phoenix, 18 July 2008, p.E10. * Vestal (1914) W * Walter Motor Truck Company * Wayne * Western Star Trucks * White * White-Freightliner * White Hickory (1916-1921) * Willys * Willys-Overland * Wisconsin Duplex Auto Company (1917-1918; Oshkosh Truck afterward) * Worcester Lunch Car X Y * Yellow Truck and Coach Z * Zeligson Trucks Notes Sources *Automobile Quarterly, (Editors of). The American Car Since 1775. New York: Automobile Quarterly Inc., 1971. *Clymer, Floyd. Treasury of Early American Automobiles, 1877-1925. New York: Bonanza Books, 1950. *Kimes, Beverly Rae, and Clark, Henry Austin, Jr. The Standard Catalog of American Cars 1805-1942 (3rd edition). Iola, WI: Krause Publications, 1996. See also * Dump truck * Tractor unit * Semi-trailer and semi-trailer truck * List of defunct automobile manufacturers * List of Car manufacturers * List of Dump truck manufacturers * List of Truck manufacturers Category:Car manufacturers Truck manufacturers, American Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of the United States Category:Defunct companies Category:Trucks Category:Engineering vehicles Truck manufacturers Category:Lists Category:Manufacturers